The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras, which have a medium attachment part to which a memory medium such as an external memory is attached.
FIG. 9 shows the top view of the internal structure of a grip portion (a part which is held by a photographer) of conventional digital cameras (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-208028).
In this figure, 100 denotes the grip portion of the camera body. Four members having a cylindrical shape (hereinafter, referred to as cylindrical members) 110 to 113 such as batteries are accommodated in this grip portion 100.
103 denotes a memory socket (memory slot) to which an external memory 104 is attached. The external memory 104 is a card-type memory medium that records information of the images acquired by an image-pickup device, not shown in the figure.
105 denotes a substrate that is provided in the memory socket 103, and supports a connector (not shown in the figure) connected to the external memory 104. The external memory 104 is attached to the memory socket 103 by being pushed from the side of the grip portion 100 with a finger 106.
A cover member 102 that covers the insert slot of the memory socket 103 is swingablly attached to the grip portion 100 via a hinge 102a, the cover member 102 moving to open and shut the opening of the insert slot. At the edge of the cover member 102, a latch hook 102b is formed which engages with the inside of the grip portion 100 to lock the cover member shut.
The cylindrical members 110 to 113 and the socket 103 are laid out so that the grip portion 100, consequently the camera body, is minimized, and also that the external memory can be attached and removed easily.
Conventionally, when the cylindrical members 110 to 113 (especially batteries) and the memory socket 103 shown in FIG. 9 were placed inside the grip portion 100, it was usual that the four cylindrical members 110 to 113 were placed all together in the grip portion and the memory socket 103 was placed in the back area of the four cylindrical members 110 to 113 (the top area in the figure), due to the arrangement of electrodes and wiring. Other layouts were hardly examined. This meant that there were very few alternatives concerning the layout of the cylindrical members 110 to 113 and the memory socket 103, and accordingly less flexibility with the design of the camera body.